Zuko vs Dark Pit
Description A simple duel between reformed anti-heroes. Interlude Anti-heroes. While their characterizations range from cowardly and self-doubting to dark and brooding, they all share the aspect of reluctantly saving the day exclusively for their own reasons. They sometimes even start out as villains before they mellowed out a bit. Like Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation. And Dark Pit, the Dark-Winged Doppelganger. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zuko Zuko was the first child of Fire Nation king Ozai and queen Ursa. Despite being a royal prince, his life wasn't as great for him as you think it'd be. His father always greatly looked down upon him and favored his sister, who would frequently make Zuko the subject of her mockery. His mother, the only person in his family who truly cared for him, was banished from the Fire Nation when he was 11. By his own admission, there were few times in his childhood when he was actually happy. This familial turmoil culminated in the prince speaking out against one of his father's general's military plans which would have sacrificed numerous soldiers during a war meeting. As punishment, Ozai scarred the left side of the young boy's face with fire and banished him from the country until he could capture the Avatar, the Fire Lord's sworn enemy who was destined to one day overthrow him. And so Zuko set out on a four-year quest to capture this elusive Avatar Aang along with his uncle. He frequently dueled Aang's allies and even another Fire Nation general all to get the Avatar's head on his wall. Eventually, one battle with Aang left him presumed dead, and he was accepted back into his father's kingdom. It turns out he was very was well alive. Which was fortunate for Zuko, because by this point he reflected upon himself, realized the errors of his ways and joined the Avatar's team to help finally overthrow Ozai. Afterwards, he took daddy's place as the Fire Nation's new king, and after some political mishaps, ushered the country into an era free from its warmongering previous king's rule. Being born into the Fire Nation, Zuko has the ability to generate and manipulate fire. In the series, this power is known as Firebending. Firebending was taught to the original firebenders by ancient dragons and passed on throughout the ages. It draws power from the sun, comets and Earth's core, and it requires martial arts-like stances based on Northern Shaolin kung fu to skillfully attack with. With this he is able to project fire beams, shoot fire streams or blasts, create daggers made of fire and on some level, even breathe fire. And while firebending is not usually focused on defense, it can help him protect against attacks by creating a fire wall. However, his fire wall hasn't shown the ability to block off shady website-''' Some firebenders are additionally able to create attacks of lightning. Zuko cannot in fact generate lightning, but he can control and redirect already existing electricity strikes. '''Without his bending powers Zuko wields two Dao swords stolen from a soldier of the Earth Kingdom. These curved blades are sharp enough to cut through rock without much trouble, and combined with his capable swordplay skills, they make one deadly duo. Contrary to the loud, explosive nature of his flames, Zuko is a stealth expert able to sneak his into military bases and secret forts. Zuko can kick boulders out of mid-air easily, break metal chains apart with one hit, survive point-blank explosions on multiple occasions, withstood getting slammed with multiple large rocks by earth-benders, deflected an arrow shot at him from behind and even reacted to naturalistic bolts of lightning. Unfortunately for him, Zuko is rather impulsive, hot-headed, short-tempered and his lightning redirection can be dangerous if not done right. But he's got way more bark to his name than just being called a prince. "I used to think this scar marked me – the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark." Dark Pit The Mirror of Truth. A magical glass mirror that can create a perfect clone of whoever looks into it, both in body and in soul. Such an object could lead to dangerous things in the wrong hands, proven when the Underworld Army commanders Medusa and Pandora planned on using it to create copies of the soldiers in the evil Underworld Army. To stop them, goddess of light Palutena sends her angel lieutenant Pit into the heart of Pandora's Labyrinth to destroy the mirror. He defeats Pandora but is tricked by into looking at the mirror by her. Before the mirror can finish its perfect replicate of Pit, the angel shatters it to pieces with a kick, leading to its final end-result product: Dark Pit. Though the clone was still created anyways, the mirror's premature destruction meant Dark Pit came out a total rebel who refused to take orders from Pandora. Or anybody, for that matter. With the clone believing itself to be the original Pit, the two angels clashed shortly after. "Pitoo" was defeated, yet would return frequently later on to assist his original version in his quest. His body wasn't the only thing duplicated from Pit. His main weapon, the Silver Bow, is a mirror image of Pit's Palutena Bow. And it's much unlike any normal human-crafted bow. The Silver Bow has two forms: one that can fire energy arrows able to be guided in mid-air, and one that splits it into two blades usable for melee combat. His secondary, but still equally prominent weapon is the Dark Pit Staff. It functions as more of a long-ranged energy sniper more than a usual melee staff. In addition he has the Electroshock Arm, a thunderous gauntlet good at shooting balls of electricity and better at throwing shocking up-close punches. The First Blade is a balanced weapon that combines both gun and sword into one armament. The EZ Cannon is a portable mini-canon with shots that bounce off surfaces and hone in on targets. He also has the Violet Palm, an orb that engraves into his arm like a tattoo and draws on his life force to blast with rapid fire energy shots. When he wants to or needs to hit harder, Dark Pit goes to his Ogre Club, a spiked heavy club with massive melee power and damaging, though easily avoidable projectile shots. Beyond weapons, Dark Pit can use his wings to activate the Power of Flight, which grants him the power of flight. In contrast to his original, he formerly could fly on his own and did not need the assistance of a goddess to do so. Auto-Reticle automatically aims at nearby targets, Bumblebee can make him instinctively dodge attacks before they hit, and Mega Laser shoots the longest laser beam he can conjure. Health Recovery heals damage. Aries Armor makes him immune to flinching, status effects and reduces damage from attacks. Meanwhile, Super Speed increases his speed and Transparency makes him turn invisible. With all this at his disposal, it should come as no surprise he's managed to defeat Pandora, keep up with the Lightning Chariot which can move at lightning speed, and clash with Pit, who fights gods capable of splitting mountains apart and telekinetically throwing small islands. Yet, being the anti-hero he is, Pitoo is reckless, stubborn and cocky. He can only fly for 5 minutes at a time or his wings will burn up, and being a clone gives him some sort of...connection to his progenitor. Meaning if something major happens to Pit, like getting his consciousness sealed in a ring for 3 years... ...yup, DP's gonna feel that coma too. "The Mirror of Truth doesn't lie. I'm a reflection of your true self. So maybe your faith in her isn't quite so absolute after all." Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Zuko Dark Pit Who do you think will win? Zuko Dark Pit Death Battle Once again had a war suddenly erupted within the human world. It was normally natural for humanity to fight in conflict, but this was different. This time was not a war with itself, but against something else. To be specific? Monsters. Monsters that could have come from nowhere else but a wicked underworld. With flying skeletal fishes, levitating tentacled cyclopes and Eggplant Wizards attacking humanity, the three nations of the world set their differences/existing conflicts aside and banded together against the new threat. Of course fighting off the armies of creatures was the main priority of the armed forces, but some especially strong and brave few set out just for answers...answers on how or why this came to be. Of one was prince (or king) Zuko of the Fire Nation, walking along just on the outskirts of a forest filled with leafless trees in this quest for clarification. in the midst of this stroll, he hears rustling in the branches of the trees. Now on alert, he poses in a battle stance and steps forward slower. Then he peers around until looking up and seeing the source. The being known as Dark Pit was standing on a thick branch, leaning back against the tree's branch. He leaps off, glides to the ground with his wings and faces Zuko. "You're royalty of that Fire Nation, right? Your human armies stand no chance of defeating the Underworld Army's forces. I know their power first-hand." "First-hand? Your wings, your darkness...you must be a beast, just like them," Dark Pit begins slowly pacing ever so slightly closer to Zuko. "Looking at that scar on your face, I could say probably say the same about you." The prince did not like that statement. The dark angel split his bow in half, resting the blade in his right hand on his shoulder, while the left blade stayed in his hand. "I dislike those disgusting creatures as much as you do, but I wouldn't say I really like humans either." The two intensified their eyes' focus on each other. A battle was about to start, and they knew it... FIGHT! Dark Pit charges at Zuko to repeatedly slash at him with his bow's blades, only for Zuko to swiftly and skillfully dodge each one. This is followed with a series of physical blows from Zuko, punches and kicks enhanced with a covering of fire, until a last kick knocks him into a tree. Zuko shoots out a stream of fire at his foe, and though Dark Pit dodges it the tree behind him is lit on fire. "Pitoo" puts the dark bow back together, unleashing multiple energy arrows at the fire prince, which are again dodged except for one that grazes his side. D. Pit waits a moment before shooting his next one, making it into a charge shot. Zuko tossed a wall of fire up to block, but even then the force of the attack pushes Zuko over while dissipating the firewall. Zuko gets back up and shoots a stream of fire from his right hand. It fails to burn Pit, who rolls out of the way, but it does burn several other trees. Dark Pit pulls out a different weapon and returns fire, not with literal fire, but with the First Blade, unleashing a continual barrage of bullets at the prince. Zuko runs away from them until he finds a boulder, which he leaps and ducks behind. The Pit clone runs over to the boulder, only to find no one behind it. He is slightly confused for just a moment, until he intercepts a figure wielding two Dao swords and a blue oni/ogre mask swinging at him. After a few clashes, the Blue Spirit parries the first blade between his two swords, flipping it out of the dark angel's hands and leaving him disarmed. He would have retrieved the gun blade, but it had fallen into a cloud of smoke, created from the burning trees that were rapidly spreading into a wildfire. Dark Pit jumps out of the way of a right-hand sword swing just time as it cleaves the boulder behind him in half. He switches back to his Silver Bow, blade form, then lunges at the Blue Spirit. "Cling, cling!" sounds are heard as the sharp weapons repeatedly engage in physical contact. This continues until the blades lock with each other, causing a small stalemate. That is broken, along with the demon mask, when Dark Pit headbutts Zuko in the face. Changing his weapon, Pitoo dashes at his opponent and uppercuts them with the Electroshock Arm, resulting in the fire prince flying up back into a thick tree branch. When Zuko and the broken tree branch fell back to the Earth, dropping the swords, the fire-bender lands on his feet as the sequel to Pit aims the Electroshock Arm at him. A ball of blue electricity is shot out from it. Zuko extends his arms out and seemingly grabs the ball of lightning in his hands, redirecting it to strike back at Dark Pit. Caught by surprise, Dark Pit was unable to dodge and is paralyzed by the shot. The prince of the Fire Nation manifests two dagger-like constructs in his hands. Rushing at the angel, he slashes across Pitoo's chest in an X-formation. Dark Pit's outfit and body are painfully scarred, even briefly on fire, from the attack despite how short it was. Dark Pit snaps out of it and leaps back, deciding to start busting out his powers. Activating Health Recovery, Pit heals the injury from the fiery cross slash. Zuko emits a large stream of flames from one arm, to respond the Mirror of Truth's creation quickly whips out the Ogre Club. With a mighty swing, he creates a strong gust of wind like a small tornado that disperses the beam of oxidated air. It would have hit Zuko too, but he jumped out of the way. The prince's next move is to blast a large fireball at DP, who activates Bumblebee just in time to avoid it. "Enough of this.", Dark Pit declared as he suddenly turned invisible with Transparency. Surprised by the unexpected move, Zuko immediately and keenly focused on his surroundings to catch the now invisible foe. Ambiance and a burning forest was all that could be heard as Zuko cautiously looked around himself, until finally, a sniff captured the scent of the angel. Turning around, he began charging up fire in his hands like it was a Kamehameha. Dark Pit knew he had been spotted and turned on Auto-Reticle. Aiming his Dark Pit Staff, he rapidly outdraws Zuko and snipes him through the chest with a laser shot. The charged fire disappeared, as the injured flame prince clutched his torso, falling to his hands and knees. As his chest starts bleeding and he coughs up blood, the sound of something big about to collapse was heard. The staff's shot had severed a flaming tree behind him from its stump, resulting in it falling over...right on top of Zuko. The giant wooden plant (that was on fire) crushed the injured prince of the Fire Nation to death. "Goodbye." Dark Pit, still in aiming position, flipped his staff around in his hand before storing it, and walking away. K.O. Dark Pit activates the Power of Flight and takes off from the smoldering forest. Meanwhile, the tree on top of Zuko's body continues burning. Verdict Timber! At least it will cauterize his wounds, right? Zuko is the more disciplined, experienced and arguably skilled of the two by the end of his story, but that just wasn't enough for him to win this time. Dark Pit scales to the classic Pit, who can react at lightning speeds, meaning even if the Electroshock Arm's attacks were deflected dodging them would be no problem. Actually, same with dodging any of Zuko's attacks, for that matter. Matching blows with Pit also means he is on par with power such as that of Phosphora, who split a mountain apart in her fight with Thanatos, and Palutena, who telekinetically threw an entire island as an attack. That kind of power was something Zuko simply could not match up to. Furthermore, Dark Pit's versatility gave him more options in the fight. Multiple different weapons, self-healing, invisibility and resistance to flinching triumphed over simply making fire. Looks like Zuko's attempt at victory was shot down. The winner is Dark Pit. Category:Cropfist Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year